<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always by Johnnyswoah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395649">I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyswoah/pseuds/Johnnyswoah'>Johnnyswoah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crying, Fluff, Giving Birth, Implied Sexual Content, Johnyong being parents, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lee Taeyong, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyswoah/pseuds/Johnnyswoah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong and Johnny welcome their baby into the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>again, i HAD to get this out of my system. pregnant tyong is too much for my mind and body to handle so this is what was born (hehe) out of that. enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Push, Taeyong. Push.”</p><p>Taeyong is sweating, his brows knit together tightly. Every time he experiences a contraction, he feels like he’s going to shrivel and give up. But he can’t give up. Not when there’s a baby for him to be having.</p><p>The nurse working alongside the doctor is going her best to try and keep him comfortable. She’s bringing him damp rags for his forehead and letting Johnny stay near him, but no amount of hospitality can change how uncomfortable Taeyong is. Plain and simple.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so good, Taeyong. You’re doing amazing, you’re so strong for me.” Johnny praises him over and over, while he lets Taeyong squeeze the life out of his hand. If Taeyong was squeezing any harder he may be able to break a bone or two. But the ever loving Johnny, he understands and just lets it happen. If a broken bone is what it takes to relieve a bit of Taeyong’s pressure, then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>“I cant do it! I can’t do it, Johnny!” Taeyong shouts, flailing his head back against the pillows as hot tears of frustration begin to spill from his eyes. It’s too much. It’s too much pressure and too much pain and Taeyong feels so weak. </p><p>But he knows better than anyone that Johnny’s not even going to let him believe that.</p><p>“Yes you can, Taeyong. You’ve carried this baby for nine months, gone through every ounce of pain and suffering and sickness and sleepless nights it’s caused you. A weak person couldn’t do that. You know you’re more than capable of having this baby, so you please stay with me, please. I know you can do it.” Johnny says, now kneeling on the floor so he can be eye level with Taeyong. Taeyong is borderline sobbing now, holding onto Johnny’s hand with both of his, pressing it against his lips and closing his eyes. He takes a deep, deep breath, before another contraction hits and he lets out a scream in agony. His hand clutches Johnny’s again, eyes closed so tight he’s sure he’ll never be able to open them again.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see the head! Keep going, you’re doing such a good job!” The doctor says as she prepares to grab onto the baby, which is coming fast. Taeyong screams again, his body haunching forward, before he gives one last push, so hard it feels like his life is depending on it. </p><p> </p><p>Then... nothing. Taeyong doesn’t feel a single ounce of pain anymore, and not even a second later, crying fills the room. The cries of a tiny baby, that the doctor is grabbing ahold of and immediately wrapping a soft blanket around. “It’s a boy!” She says excitedly.</p><p>Before Taeyong’s brain can keep up with what’s happening, the baby is being laid against his chest, a tiny, crying, precious little thing. It takes one look and Taeyong is bursting into tears for the nth time that day. He begins to sob, a hand coming up to stroke against the puffy cheek. </p><p>It’s like as soon as the baby’s come in contact with Taeyong’s skin, it calms down immediately. The cries stop and it gurgles, before relaxing against Taeyong’s chest. One of its small hands comes up to rest against him, and again, it all feels like too much for Taeyong. But too much in just the right away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Taeyong...” Johnny says as he lets one of his own fingers come up to brush against the tiny cheek. “He’s so beautiful.” </p><p>When Taeyong takes a look at Johnny, he sees the other male is crying as well. He’s letting his finger stroke the baby’s tiny hand, and the little fingers flex to come around and wrap tightly around it. It makes Taeyong cry more, watching his husbands big finger being encased in their baby’s hand, so small it only just wraps around it fully.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong holds the baby to his chest, rubbing his back and admiring the soft, delicate features. The cute round nose, the puffy cheeks, even his ears were perfect to Taeyong. He let out more ugly sobs the longer he studied the baby’s face, wanting to learn every detail and curve and crevice. Taeyong already knows how in love he is. He feels so fiercely protective, wanting to shut out all the bad and the ugly in the world from this innocent little human in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>After several minutes of refusing to even pay attention to the world outside of him and his baby, he finally hands him over to Johnny. Johnny, as expected, goes straight into coddling the baby, holding him close against his chest and cooing soothing words into his ears. Taeyong smiles fondly at the scene, and he hoped Johnny’s words of love and affection will bring the baby beautiful dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny cradles his head and holds him out so he can get a good look at his face too, and Taeyong can see just from his expression how much adoration Johnny has for their son. He tears up again thinking about all the times over the past several years they’d been together having the thought process that Johnny would make such a good father. He’s so gentle, so loving and selfless, and Taeyong’s never seen anyone be so genuinely good with kids. It made him crave starting a family with Johnny, just to see him raise children to be beautiful people. He knows the reality will be no different. Any child of Johnny’s is so lucky to have him as their father.</p><p>“He looks like you.” Johnny says with a big grin, studying the baby as he begins to squirm, discomforted by the fact that he’s no longer being warmed by one of the chests of his dads. Taeyong has to laugh, the noise coming out garbled from him attempting to stop crying so much.</p><p>“Johnny, he looks like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of their heads turn to look as the door creeks open and another nurse pops her head through, glancing around the room until her gaze lands on Taeyong</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Seo? Should we take him to be cleaned up yet so you and your husband can rest?” She asks in a sweet tone, but Taeyong cant bear the idea of being separated from the baby he just spent nine months growing inside of him. So he shakes his head with a little smile. “Not yet.” He says, and the nurse is immediately understanding, giving him a nod and saying she’ll come back later to take care of the baby.</p><p>Once the doctor and nurse clear out and Johnny and Taeyong are alone, Johnny comes to sit on the edge of the bed and gently place the baby back into Taeyong’s waiting arms. He can already tell how attached Taeyong is, if his expression of relief is enough to go off of.</p><p> </p><p>After cradling the baby for a moment, he begins to cry, flailing his little arms around in discomfort, and Taeyong begins to shush him gently, patting his back.</p><p>“He might be hungry.” Johnny says. “We should feed him before the others get here to meet him.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong nodded, giving the baby a sweet kiss on his forehead, before he was going to get ready to feed him. He held him up and cooed at him, kissing his nose, and murmuring a small, “oh, Donghyuck, my baby. I love you so much.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day in the life of Johnny and Taeyong, as they get used to having their baby Donghyuck around.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m coming through with another one!! i had a lot of time on my hands so i got this out pretty quick, and i’m decently pleased with it. thanks for all the kudos and the comments on the first chapter🥺 i felt inspired to make a second</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong looks down at the swaddled baby in his arms, watching him while he occasionally squirms in sleep. Taeyong decides he could look at him forever. He’d never get tired of looking at that little nose and those tiny hands, and everything over and over again. He can’t even help the fondness that overflows in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The outside world is still gone to him while he’s being wheeled out of his hospital room so he can finally go home. Ever since he was able to get some rest and get back into his mind, he’s been so eager to go home. Even while his parents visited, and some friends came and brought him his favorite custard cakes, he wanted absolutely nothing more than to go home.</p><p> </p><p>He was wheeled out of the automatic doors, and kindly helped by his ever loving husband to get into their car. He doesn’t think he needs to be pampered so much, but he decides he’ll just let it happen. He likes when Johnny takes care of him, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>They get Donghyuck strapped into his carseat in the back, and Johnny gets into the drivers seat. He looks over at Taeyong before he starts up their car, and they exchange a smile. Without any words, Johnny takes Taeyong’s hand and kisses it softly, only letting go of it so they can finally get on the road and get home.</p><p> </p><p>The ride home feels long, only due to the fact that they don’t like not having Donghyuck in their arms for even a second. And when they finally do get home, Donghyuck is starting to get antsy for the same reason. </p><p>Johnny pulls into the garage and Taeyong practically jumps from the car, going to the back to unstrap Donghyuck and lift the baby into his arms again. He’s still wrapped in his soft blanket, and Taeyong hushes him softly while they make their way inside.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby starts to yip, running across the floors excitedly when she sees her owners have returned, and Johnny reaches down to pick her up. He strokes her fur, calming her barking so she won’t upset Donghyuck with the shrill noise. “Shh, Ruby darling~” Johnny says, scratching behind her ears. “Can’t stress Donghyuck out, can we?” </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong has to laugh as he sits down on the couch. “I’m sure she understands.” He chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>The baby in his arms starts to cry, and Taeyong begins to rock him gently, ordering Johnny to get a bottle ready. Johnny was no one to object, so he made his way to the kitchen to prepare a bottle. He remembered how Taeyong had prior instructed him on how to do it- warm up the milk, add the formula, shake it well, and then you’re done. He took extra caution with making sure it wasn’t too warm or too cool, another one of Taeyong’s instructions.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, he managed to emerge with a warm bottle ready. They had prepared for this, since the doctors had told them Taeyong’s milk might not come in right away, and that it was completely normal. And sure enough, it didn’t come in when it was expected, so it was a good thing they’d taken measures for this.</p><p> </p><p>When he sat down next to Taeyong, the other male took the bottle and began coaxing it into the baby’s mouth. At first, Donghyuck was fussy and tried to refuse it, but after he accepted it, he calmed almost instantly. Laying against Taeyong, his little fist resting against his chest while he drank peacefully from his bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny reached forward to stroke the soft hair on the top of Donghyuck’s head, his lips curling upwards at the scene before him. He thinks one of the sweetest things he’ll ever get to see is his husband, glowing with adoration, and their precious baby son in his arms. Taeyong glances at Johnny, leaning forward to give him a sweet kiss on his lips, before he relaxes against the couch. Johnny takes the blanket from the back of the couch and wraps it sweetly around Taeyong and Donghyuck. “Thank you.” Taeyong says, looking back up at Johnny with his brown eyes, the same ones Johnny’s sure Donghyuck will have. “Cuddle us too?”</p><p>Johnny scoots in so he can drape an arm around Taeyong, holding him and their son protectively. His other arm comes around to lay over Taeyong’s on Donghyuck, and his chin rests against Taeyong’s shoulder. This way it’s easy for him to leave a kiss or two against Taeyong’s cheek, each time causing the other to giggle softly. The sound was so sweet, Johnny kept doing it so he could hear it again and again.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Donghyuck is finishing his bottle and slapping his hand over Taeyong’s chest a couple of times with a grunt. “Oh, baby’s done eating ~” Taeyong says, moving the baby in his arms so he’s resting upright against his chest. He pats his back a couple of times while the baby begins to cry, and it isn’t until he lets out a tiny burp that he calms again. </p><p> </p><p>“Good job, such a good baby.” Taeyong coos, kissing the soft hair as Donghyuck relaxes against him. Johnny kept his arms around the two of them, eventually settling for just pulling Taeyong onto his lap entirely. Taeyong snuggles into Johnny’s warmth, tucking his head into Johnny’s chest and letting out a contented sigh. The envelope of warmth seemed to help lull Donghyuck to sleep. He snored softly, and soon enough Taeyong was letting himself drift off as well, cocooned by his big husband, with his baby sleeping peacefully on him. </p><p>-</p><p>A couple of days passed, and by then the two new dads were already feeling the effects of the exhaustion. The nights had been sleepless, as their poor baby was struggling to sleep through them entirely. He woke them up several times with his pitiful cries, begging to be fed, or changed, or simply because his room got too cold. Eventually, Taeyong and Johnny settled on just letting Donghyuck sleep in their bed with them, enveloped in between the warmth of his dads. After that, he began sleeping much better. Though he still woke throughout the night, he was able to find the comfort he needed much easier than before.</p><p> </p><p>One morning, Johnny happened to wake up before Taeyong and Donghyuck. He rubbed the grogginess from his eyes and yawned, focusing his gaze on the pair beside him. Taeyong was lying on his back with his head resting on his fluffy pillow, with Donghyuck sleeping peacefully against his chest. Taeyong’s hands have come up to cradle the baby’s back, and Donghyuck’s cheek is squished adorably while he rests. They’re both still deep in sleep, judging by the long, steady breathing. When he holds still and listens for a moment, Johnny realizes their breathing has become synced. He smiles to himself, letting himself bask in the warmth of the bed for a moment longer before he gets up and trails into the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, this day happened to be Johnny’s day off, so he didn’t have to sulk about leaving his husband and baby for an extended amount of time again. He hated it, understandably wanting to be with them every second, but he had a business to uphold. He felt grateful for having trustworthy employees like Ten and Yukhei to take over the cafe and make sure it was running smoothly while he was away. He had even taken the first couple of days off after Donghyuck’s birth, and Ten and Yukhei had no qualms with keeping everything in running order for him. They were understanding like that, and the days Johnny wasn’t there, he preferred having those two in charge over anyone else. Truthfully, they weren’t just his employees, they were like family.</p><p> </p><p>He got into the bathroom and pushed his hair back with a headband, proceeding with washing his face and brushing his teeth, and going about his usual morning routine. The digital clock on the wall just outside of the bathroom told him it was about nine o’clock.</p><p> </p><p>As he was rubbing his moisturizer into his skin, he heard the feet padding against the bedroom floor and trailing over until Taeyong appeared before him in the bathroom, holding a sleepy looking Donghyuck in his arms. The baby’s eyes were trying to blink and look around, but as his vision was still so sensitive, he could barely keep them open for very long.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong looked equally as sleepy, walking into the bathroom and up to Johnny with puffy eyes and lips and sleep lines on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” He says in a gravelly tone, clearly having just woken. He leaned up and pecked Johnny’s lips, making the taller male smile. He leaned down to meet him halfway for another one, before pulling back and taking the headband off of his head. “How’d you sleep?” He asks Taeyong, as the ladder lifts the baby into Johnny’s arms. Johnny takes him and cradles him against his chest, and observes as Taeyong begins his own morning routine. “Good, actually.” He replies while fixing his headband onto his head. </p><p>“I think this might be the first night Hyuckie has made it through without waking up at some odd hour.” He chuckles. Johnny raises his eyebrows as he smiles. “You’re right, he didn’t wake us up once. I’m thinking it’s you that keeps him calm.” He said, referring to Donghyuck sleeping on Taeyong’s chest. Taeyong chuckles, scrunching his nose at Johnny before he went about his business.</p><p> </p><p>“I got him changed while you were in here, so he’s all nice and clean. He’ll be getting hungry soon.” Taeyong says while he wets his face and begins rubbing his cleanser into his skin. Johnny nods, looking down at the baby, who, as if on cue, begins to get fussy, squirming in Johnny’s arms and slapping his hand against him a couple of times. “I know baby, I know you’re hungry, shh, shh,” Johnny consoles him, leaving the bathroom and heading for the kitchen with a quick kiss on Taeyong’s cheek.<br/>
“Come out when you’re done and I’ll make us breakfast.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>When he gets to the kitchen, he uses one hand to start getting omelette ingredients ready, while the other holds Donghyuck protectively against him. Even though he was getting antsy from hunger, the comfort of being near Johnny was enough to keep him at bay just long enough for Taeyong to finish his skincare routine and emerge into the kitchen.</p><p>Donghyuck had just began to cry when Taeyong scooped him back into his arms and sat down at the kitchen table. He had grabbed Donghyuck’s soft blanket and wrapped the baby in it, before pulling up his shirt and letting Donghyuck latch onto his nipple. He calmed immediately, and Taeyong made sure to hold him comfortably while he had his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Since they’d taken Donghyuck home from the hospital, Taeyong’s milk had come in and he was able to feed Donghyuck from the nipple, rather than just giving him formula like they had to on the first day. He’d also tried pumping, for times when Johnny would be the only one available to feed him, but overall Taeyong preferred this over anything else.</p><p> </p><p>While he sat down and let Donghyuck nurse, he looked up to watch as Johnny made them each an omelette. He cut up tomatoes, Taeyong’s favorite, green peppers, an onion, and added some cheese. Watching Johnny cook was always a fascinating thing to Taeyong. He was passionate about his dishes, and no matter what it was, it was always delicious. Omelettes were one of Taeyong’s personal favorites, an easy, tasty and healthy choice of breakfast. He tried not to think about how his stomach was rumbling angrily at the pleasant smell wafting through the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Before Taeyong himself could get impatient, Johnny made his way to the table and set two plates down, one in front of Taeyong and one in front of himself. He plopped down into the chair and began scarfing immediately, which made Taeyong chuckle and roll his eyes. He’s never known Johnny to not be a bottomless pit.</p><p> </p><p>After they finish breakfast, Donghyuck is beginning to wake up and squirm more, occasionally letting out small whines and stretching about in Taeyong’s lap. Johnny gets up and cleans the kitchen, rinsing the dishes and making sure everything is in order before the three of them move to the living room. There, a blanket has been laid out, and Taeyong gently lays Donghyuck down onto it. He gets down with him, laying across the floor on his stomach so he can rub the baby’s tummy and kiss at the puffy cheeks. He coos softly everyone now and then, and eventually, after coming inside from her doggy door, Ruby comes up to join them.</p><p> </p><p>She inspects Donghyuck, though since they’ve been been she’s been warming up to him very well. She licks him on his cheek and moves to lay down above the baby’s head, almost like she was keeping guard. Johnny plopped down on the floor as well and began to pet her, going on about how proud of her he is for keeping little Donghyuck safe and sound. You’d almost think she could understand what he was saying, she looked so smug.</p><p> </p><p>At one point, Taeyong’s glance comes up to meet Johnny’s, and they exchange a smile. Johnny leans down on his stomach on the opposite side of Donghyuck, leaving a kiss on his head, and then leaning in to kiss his husband. It makes Taeyong chuckle, his lips jutting out in his usual, endearing pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he just so handsome?” Johnny says while admiring Donghyuck, now dozing off again. Taeyong nods, his hand coming to take ahold of Johnny’s sweetly. “They were right, you know.” He says, giving Johnny a cheeky smile when their eyes met. “We did make a beautiful baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>send me a comment if there’s anything you’d like to see me incorporate, like an event or even a character you’d like to see, i’m open to suggestions:)</p><p>again, don’t know how to work links, but my twitter is @/johnnyswoah for anyone that wants to stalk me😗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donghyuck’s first day of preschool.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honey! Hurry up or we’ll be late!” Taeyong called down the hallway to his husband. He’d set his bag down on the tile next to the front door so he could bend down and scoop up a slightly fussy Donghyuck. He bounced him up and down on his hip, humming soft words to him to try and calm him, while he glanced down the hallway again to see if Johnny was ever going to come. </p><p>“Where’s dada?” Donghyuck asks, is lips curling into a pout. He’s not sure what’s taking his dads so long to be ready. Can’t they just go?</p><p>“He’s coming, sweet thing. Just give him a minute.” Taeyong said to the toddler, kissing his cheek loudly which made the child let out a tiny squeal. It never failed to amuse Taeyong whenever he’d do that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming, babe!” Johnny’s voice called in reply, and a few seconds later he was emerging from the hallway, shoving his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. He quickly grabbed his vans from the shoe rack and slipped them onto his feet, grabbing Taeyong’s bag for him opening the door.</p><p>“Thanks, sweetheart.” Taeyong says as he walks out through, kissing Johnny’s cheek quickly as he passes him. They rush out and get in the car, strapping Donghyuck into his car seat, before the two of them buckled in and they were finally on their way.</p><p> </p><p>It was a bit of a hectic morning, to say the least. Today is Donghyuck’s first day of preschool, and Taeyong was heavily anticipating it. He’d picked him out an outfit, packed him some snacks, and given him a bath the night prior. His little boy would have the best day, he was certain of it.</p><p> </p><p>Though, the morning of was more chaotic than need be. Instead of waking him up at the time Taeyong had instructed, Johnny decided to let Taeyong sleep longer, which set him back. He was stressed while getting Donghyuck ready, and then getting himself ready, and then waiting for Johnny to get ready, because this was going to be a family ordeal and they all needed to be there.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they finally got themselves prepared and were on their way, and somewhere along the journey, Taeyong became emotional.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s my baby’s first day of preschool.” He said after a few moments of silence. He could feel his eyes prickling with the sensation of oncoming tears as Johnny’s hand came to grab ahold of his his. He squeezed it, and Taeyong smiled to himself. He was grateful for the comfort Johnny was always willing to provide.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s growing up so fast.” Johnny says, smiling to himself. “He’s his own little person that we created.” </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong nods in agreement, and cranes his neck to look at the backseat where Donghyuck is strapped in. He’s chewing on his little superman action figure, and when his eyes meet those of his daddy’s, he cocks his head and furrows his brows. “Daddy?” He says in question, seeing the expression on his dads face. “Are you sad?” He didn’t understand, why should he be sad? Taeyong reaches back and gently tickles his chin, trying so hard not to burst into tears at the sound of his baby’s sweet voice asking what was wrong.</p><p>“I’m sad that my baby is growing so fast. You’re already a big boy!” He said, swallowing hard to prevent himself from showing his emotions. “And you’re gonna have such a good day, Hyuckie.” He coos, “isn’t that right? You’re gonna make new friends and learn new things, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes daddy!” Donghyuck says excitedly, hugging the action figure to his chest and puffing out his lips as he looks out the window.<br/>
Taeyong is relieved beyond words that he’s taking this huge transition so well. He truly doesn’t think he’d be able to leave his baby there if Donghyuck didn’t want to go.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, much sooner than Taeyong is ready, Johnny is pulling up to the preschool parking lot. Once he’s parked, the two of them get out of the car and Taeyong goes to the back together Donghyuck unstrapped. He lifts him from the seat and sets him down on the ground, before he reach’s inside the car to fetch Donghyuck’s little blue backpack. He knelt down and secured it onto his shoulders, and then kissed his cheek again. Donghyuck whined, but Taeyong didn’t pay it any mind as he straightened up Donghyuck’s clothes and hair m. “Ready, big boy?” He asks, and Donghyuck nods simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go, baby.” Taeyong says as he stands back up and takes a hold of Donghyuck’s hand. Johnny quickly comes around and takes the other one, and the three of them walk inside of the building together.</p><p> </p><p>It all feels like a blur as they reach the classroom where Donghyuck will be staying. It’s already alive with lots of small children who will be his classmates, and there are many toys and coloring books and the likes scattered around the tables. Taeyong leans down to Donghyuck’s level again and smiles at him, brushing softly at his cheek. “Dada and I will be back really soon to come and get you okay?” He says to him as the teacher approaches Johnny to greet him and say hello.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck looks around for a moment, seeming to recoil into himself as he sees all the other kids, and within seconds his big eyes are filling with tears. “N-No!” He says, leaping forward to cling to Taeyong, sobbing into his shirt. “Don’t leave me daddy! I don’t wanna stay!” He cries. Taeyong’s heart breaks into a million pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong hugs him back tightly, rubbing his back and trying to calm him as best as he could. “Baby, it’s gonna be okay. You’ll get to play with the other kids and we’ll be back before you know it!” He says, trying so hard not to break down himself. He was so weak when it came to his Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, baby,” Johnny says as he hears Donghyuck’s crying and looks down to see what’s happening. He excuses his small talk with the teacher to bend down and comfort Donghyuck as well. “Hyuckie? You’ll be okay, baby, I promise you. You’ll have fun.” He reassures, but it’s no use as Donghyuck just keeps crying against Taeyong. “D-Don’t leave me!” He begs, “I don’t wanna be alone!” </p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright?” A voice comes out of seemingly nowhere, and Johnny and Taeyong look up to see a young man standing before them, a warm smile on his face. “My name is Jeongguk, I’m the assistant teacher.” He says, and then leans down to their level. “Mind if I say hi?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong takes a glance at Johnny, before back at the young man, and then nodding. He manages to pry Donghyuck from him, which was just as agonizing as it sounds, and held him out so he could look at him. “I’m not leaving yet, okay baby?” He says as he rubs Donghyuck’s arm. “Let’s meet your teacher!”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck turns his head to look at Jeongguk, his cheeks red and tearstained, and gives him a scared look. Jeongguk only smiles, a hand extending to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there. My name is Mr. Jeongguk. It’s nice to meet you. What’s your name?” He asks, and Donghyuck takes a moment to look at his father who nods in encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>With his fathers approval, he hesitantly extends his hand and shakes Jeongguk’s. “Donghyuck.” He says quietly.</p><p>“Donghyuck, what a handsome name.” The teacher says, and Donghyuck moves to bury his head into Taeyong’s shirt again. “Hyuckie, baby, be polite.” He says gently, and he does as he’s told and slowly removes himself from Taeyong’s embrace. It was clear how much he didn’t want to. It felt almost physically painful as they separated.</p><p>Johnny’s hand came to rub Taeyong’s back, sensing that he was having a hard time with this as well. Taeyong glanced over to his husband and smiled, sort of sad, silently thanking him for the support.</p><p>“Do you want to meet some of the kids?” Jeongguk asks patiently, holding his hand out for Donghyuck to take. “I’ll show you around too! But we better hurry before we miss snack time.” </p><p>Donghyuck mulls it over for a moment, but the mention of snacks seems to win him over, and he moves forward to take Jeongguk’s hand. </p><p>“We’ll see you soon, Hyuckie!” Johnny says.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s in good hands. I’ll make sure he doesn’t feel left out.” Jeongguk says before he stands back up and begins to lead Donghyuck around, showing him the different toys and fun things to do. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong let’s out a sigh, standing up and leaning against Johnny. He felt exhausted emotionally. This was such a big step for them.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny kisses his temple and takes his hand, intertwining their fingers. “He’ll have fun. I know my Hyuckie.” Johnny said reassuringly, and Taeyong nods. “Now let’s go get some errands done while we have time.”</p><p>Taeyong chuckles, taking one more look at Donghyuck as he’s introduced to another one of the little boys there. He was fine. Everything was fine.</p><p>“Yeah. Let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m back🤩 my sister (who helps me with ideas) really wanted me to include Jungkook in this since he’s her ult bias so I thought why not. Again, leave comments of suggestions or thoughts! Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyuckie goes off to his uncle’s house for a night, so Taeyong and Johnny can get some alone time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did we complete the list yet? I really need to sit down...” Taeyong said as he let out a deep breath. The bags under his eyes were beginning to show more, a product of how few and far in between his time he’d gotten recently to really relax and rest was.</p><p>They were currently grocery shopping, and this was now the second time that day throughout them running their errands that Taeyong had become impatient to get everything done and get home.</p><p>“Baby, you’re not getting sick are you?” Johnny asked, his hand keeping a tight grip on Donghyuck’s so he didn’t wander throughout the store causing unnecessary trouble. At this age, he was buzzing with energy and the need to destroy anything he got his little hands on.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not. It’s just the sleep deprivation.” Taeyong replied, looking around in defeat as he realized there was no place for him to sit in the middle of the bread isle.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny pursed his lips, finally scooping Donghyuck up into his arms, the child letting out an excited little squeak as he was hoisted up. “Dada-” He says, slapping his hand against Johnny’s chest to make sure Johnny knew he was there. He’d felt like his dads weren’t paying very much attention to him today, and it made him feel sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuckie, what have we talked about? No hitting.” He said as he used his free hand to grab Donghyuck’s to stop him before he continued his swings.</p><p> </p><p>The child puffed out his bottom lip and frowned, ducking down to nuzzle into Johnny’s neck. “M’ sorry Dada.” He said quietly. Johnny rubbed his back and kissed his forehead, bouncing him a little bit. “It’s okay, baby. Just remember next time, okay? Hitting is bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite feeling like his legs could barely carry his weight, Taeyong reached forward and scooped Donghyuck from Johnny’s arms so he could secure him in the shopping cart’s baby seat. He could tell Johnny was becoming tired today as well, Donghyuck’s never ending energy definitely wearing on both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a vacation.” He says absentmindedly as he straps the four year old into the seat. He looks sad, like he knows his parents are tired. The look in his eyes made Taeyong feel bad. No matter how tired he got, he always loved Hyuck more than anything. He’d take all these sleepless nights if it meant he got to have his baby.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward and kissed his cheek loudly, pulling away and smiling at the baby. “Daddy loves you.” He says, cocking his head cutely, and Donghyuck seems to like the positive attention. He smiles in response, reaching out for his daddy to give him a hug, which he easily leans in and does. “I love you daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s later that day that Johnny decides they really do need a vacation.</p><p>Sometime past nine, after Hyuck had been put to bed and Johnny and Taeyong are relaxing, he brings it up.</p><p>“I think we should ask Ten and Kun if they can babysit Hyuck sometime this week so we can have a break.” He says, which catches Taeyong’s attention and makes him look up from his ipad. </p><p>“You think so?” He replies, laying the ipad down on his lap and taking off his reading glasses to set down on his bedside table. Johnny nods. </p><p>“Yeah, I do. It’s been a long time since we’ve gotten to have any time to ourselves. Even longer since- you know-“ he says, trying to imply their unintentional abstinence. Taeyong sighs in response, because he knows it’s true. It’s been far too long for them since they’ve gotten to be intimate, and it truly does take its toll after a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you think so, then we should. Maybe drop him off for the night so he can have a sleepover with Yangyang and Hendery.” He finally replied. Yangyang and Hendery were Kun and Ten’s sons, and they got along famously with Hyuck whenever they’d get to spend time with together. Plus, Ten always loved to dote on their Hyuck.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny nodded, his hand coming up to rub Taeyong’s back, in the way he knew would soothe him. “I’ll give Ten a call tomorrow. How does that sound?” He asks, his lips curling into a small smile as he leans forward to peck Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong smiles in return, his hand coming up to take Johnny’s free one and placing a kiss to his knuckles sweetly. “Sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, as they’re in the car on the way home from picking up Hyuck at school, Johnny brings it up again.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I called Ten on my break.” He says, and Taeyong perks, looking over at him with raised brows. “Yeah? What’d he say?” He asks, and Johnny has to chuckle at his eagerness. </p><p>“He told me he’d love to watch Hyuck. Of course made it obvious he knew why we wanted him gone for a night.” He scoffs. Ten’s always been like that, he can’t say he didn’t expect it. “But he agreed, and told me Friday night would be perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong let’s put a sigh of relief, sitting back in his seat. “Oh, good. I was afraid they’d be too busy.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Hyuck’s little voice comes from the backseat, and Taeyong smiles as he cranes his neck back to look at him, ready to present the good news. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyuckie, do you want to see Yangyang and Hendery?” He asked, and Hyuck immediately nodded.</p><p>“Yeah!” He replied, looking excited already. Taeyong smiled fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re gonna get to play with them in a few days. Does that sound fun?” He asks, and Hyuck nods enthusiastically. </p><p>“Yeah! I wanna see Yangyang and Hendery!” He said, bouncing slightly in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>The day comes around and Taeyong makes sure to prepare Hyuck with everything he’ll need to be away for the night. He packs his spiderman backpack with a change of clothes, his toothbrush and some snacks, even though Johnny assures him Ten and Kun will have plenty of snacks at their place. Taeyong only replies with a shrug and, “you can never be too prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny chuckles, standing from the doorway and walking over to their bed to sit down next to Hyuck, who’s been keeping his daddy company while playing with some action figures. Johnny scooped him up so he could sit down on his side of the bed and placed Hyuck in his lap, where he merrily continued to play like it was no hindrance at all. Johnny’s hand came up to ruffle the boy’s hair a bit while he watched his husband get everything ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I’ve got everything?” He asks as he’s zipping the backpack up, and Johnny nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Yongie, you’ve got everything packed and ready to go. I’m ready to drop him off whenever you are.” He says with a smile. Taeyong huffs a little sigh, standing upright and placing his hands on his hips to look up at Johnny and Hyuck on the bed. He can’t help but let out a tiny chuckle, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as Johnny makes eye contact with him. He has a knowing smirk on his face, and Taeyong knows exactly what he’s thinking about right now, but he’ll have to save it until later once Hyuck’s been dropped off.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay babe, let’s go. Hyuckie, are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck looks up from his toys and nods, clambering off of his dads lap to drop back onto his feet on the floor. “Yes daddy!” He says matter of factly, placing his little hands on his hips. “I’m ready, let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>The ride to Kun and Ten’s house goes smoothly, and before they know it they’re dropping Hyuck off at their doorstep, greeted excitedly by Yangyang and Hendery who don’t hesitate to pretty much pull Hyuck inside and begin telling him about all the fun their going to have. The scene is so cute to Taeyong, he wants to burst.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much for watching him.” Johnny says to Ten, who had been the one to open the door. Ten smiles, glancing back behind him as Kun appears to greet Hyuck as well. “It’s no problem at all. He’s a pleasure to look after.” He says, turning back to look at the two dads who are stood in the doorway. “Dinner’s almost ready for these guys, so I’ll let you two on youre merry way. Don’t get too busy.” He winks, earning a scoff and an eye roll from Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Ten. Call us for anything.” He says, before bidding Ten goodnight and calling into the house to Kun, who looks busy letting the kids show him their action figures. Kun waves and smiles in response, and with that, they’re on their way.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I want to smack him.” Taeyong says, leaning against the armrest of the car and resting his chin on his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s right, you can’t take that away from him.” Johnny replies. He keeps his eyes trained on the road, but his expression says it all, and Taeyong smacks him lightly on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny!” He says, huffing in annoyance. “You don’t have to be as pervy as Ten.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not being pervy like Ten. Your my husband, aren’t I allowed to talk however I want when Hyuckie’s not around?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong puffs his bottom lip out, his face turning red in embarrassment, and even though Johnny’s still keeping his gaze on the road, he doesn’t miss it out of his peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Yongie, has it been so long that I fluster you now?” He asks with that smirk that Taeyong hates so much, and it earns him another smack.</p><p> </p><p>“Just shut up and save it for when we get home.”</p><p> </p><p>So Johnny does; he doesn’t say anything else the rest of the way home, which is only about five more minutes. And as soon as he’s parked their car in the driveway and they’ve both gotten back inside the safety of their home, he stops Taeyong once his shoes are off and wraps his arms around him in a hug. It sort of catches Taeyong off guard, not expecting to have been engulfed into Johnny’s arms so suddenly, but it only takes him seconds to melt into it. He nuzzles his face into Johnny’s neck and sags against him, instantly relaxed by Johnny’s warm body pressed against his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired?” Johnny chuckles, his arms wrapped securely around Taeyong’s waist to keep him upright, otherwise he’d melt into the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m tired. But I’m not too tired.” Taeyong replies, slowly lifting his head from Johnny’s shoulder to press a kiss onto his lips. “Maybe you should tire me out a little more and then I’ll sleep for twelve hours straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“How should I do that?” Johnny asks, his lips curled into that stupid smirk, earning him a scoff and an eye roll from Taeyong. The shorter doesn’t say anything, just reconnects their lips and let’s the kiss linger this time. At first it’s just a gentle press of their mouths together, but Taeyong cant resist his urge to begin moving, softly and languidly against Johnny’s plush lips. It feels so good, even better than he would have thought seeing as its been so long since they’ve gotten to do this. No distractions, no clock ticking; just the two of them, with all the time in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, Yong?” Johnny asks once they separate in lieu of Taeyong dragging his lips against Johnny’s neck. He stops right below his ear, and his hot breath fanning across Johnny’s skin has chills running down his spine. He pauses, lightly sucking on the skin, before he pulls back entirely and kisses Johnny on the mouth again, smacking their lips loudly. They haven’t even moved from the entryway of the house.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you.” Taeyong says, his voice going up into a whine like it always does when he gets desperate like this. “I’ve missed you so much. I’ve missed how you touch me. I haven’t felt your hands on me in so long.” He continues his assault on Johnny’s neck, kissing everywhere he can reach. “Please, Johnny. Please give it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnnys hands slide down until he reaches the hem of Taeyong’s t shirt, where he slides them up underneath the material so he can massage Taeyong’s bare skin. He runs his fingers down his spine, over his shoulders, the small of his back, everywhere. The touch already has Taeyong moaning soft and sweet against Johnny’s skin, small pleas for more tumbling from his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Johnny hunches down and grabs onto Taeyong’s thighs, scooping him up and carrying him off into their bedroom. The action has Taeyong squealing, giggling cutely and making himself comfy in Johnny’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take care of you, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t until after noon the next day that they have to leave and pick up Hyuck from Kun and Ten’s. They managed to get some more time to themselves in the morning as well, which started off with another round that Taeyong had insisted on.</p><p>“What, you didn’t get enough last night?” Johnny had asked, his hands doing whatever they pleased as he ran them up and down Taeyong’s naked thighs. He hadn’t even thought about putting on clothes the night prior.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, I never get enough.” Taeyong says simply, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck and pulling him down into another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>After that, they managed to lug themselves out of bed and pull on some clothes, which was met with Taeyong laughing at the marks he’d left all over Johnny’s neck. Johnny had scoffed and complained about how hard they’d be to hide because Taeyong, unlike Johnny, had a knack for leaving them in the most obvious places. While Johnny preferred areas that were more private, Taeyong seemed to go for nothing of the sort, and Johnny’s neck was thoroughly decorated.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s hot. Now everyone knows you’re mine.” Taeyong giggled, pulling on a pair of boxers and wrapping a soft robe around his body. He looked cute like this; in his most domestic state.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone already knew that.” Johnny rolled his eyes, pulling on his grey sweats from the laundry basket. “It’s too late now anyway, Ten is gonna have a field day when he sees them. Let’s just go have some breakfast before we have to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>So that’s what they do; Johnny makes them omelettes, Taeyong’s favorite, and they relax in the peace and quiet with their coffee until they have to put on actual clothes and head out to Kun and Ten’s house.</p><p> </p><p>“Trying for another?” Is what Ten says as soon as he comes to the door, right behind Kun who had been the one to answer this time. He smirks and gestures to the bruises on Johnny’s neck, and Kun elbows him in the arm, which results in Ten whining out an “ow!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Ten.” He says, turning back to Johnny and Taeyong. “You know how he is.” He rolls his eyes, and it makes Ten chuckle. “I’ll go get Hyuck. The boys are in the kitchen having a snack.” He says before he ducks away from the door and makes his way into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, are you?” Ten asks, raising his eyebrows in question, a little smile playing on his lips. Taeyong blushes, even more so when he feels Johnny’s hand wrap around his waist from where he’s standing beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh- not necessarily-“ he replies, looking over to Johnny for help.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we hadn’t talked about it, but if it happens it happens.” Johnny finally says. “I know Hyuck wants a baby sibling to keep him company.” He grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I hope that works out then. If not, we can always watch him again so you two can have another shot.” He says, winking. </p><p> </p><p>Before Johnny or Taeyong can reply, Kun reappears holding Hyuck’s hand, guiding him to the door. He has his spider man backpack on and Kun helps him slip into his shoes, before he looks to the doorway and sees his dads. He excitedly runs over to them and grabs onto Taeyong’s leg, pouting to be picked up, which Taeyong easily does. He kisses him loudly on the cheek and pulls back to look at him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have fun and uncle Ten and uncle Kun’s house?” He asks, and Hyuck nods.</p><p>“Yeah! We played games and watched a movie and- and we had snacks.” He says, and Taeyong coos.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a lot of fun, sweetheart. Are you ready to go home now?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck nods again, and Taeyong and Johnny finally bid their farewells to Kun and Ten.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again- if you ever need us to watch Yangyang and Hendery, don’t be afraid to ask!” Johnny says as they’re getting Hyuck strapped into his car seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it was no trouble. Let me know what happens with you-know-what!” Ten says, waving goodbye to them as they get settled and finally begin making their way home.</p><p> </p><p>On the short ride home, after Hyuck has finished giving them the details about what he and the boys got up to and reoccupied himself with his superhero action figures, Taeyong decides to bring up what Ten had mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think... do you think I could get pregnant again?” He asks, quiet enough that he knows Hyuck won’t hear or ask questions. Johnny hums, pursing his lips in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I know it’s been a little while since we’ve talked about it, but I remember the last conversation we had, we decided we’d like to have another baby at some point- especially since Hyuck would make such a good older brother.” He said, shrugging his shoulders. “I feel like... if it happens, then it’s meant to be. And if not, then we try again sometime in the future.” He says finally, his hand reaching down to reassuringly grip onto Taeyong’s thigh. He nods in agreement, already imagining what it would be like to have another baby running around, how hectic it would be, but he knew he’d take all of the chaos to bring another baby into the world that he’d love as much as he loves his Hyuck. It makes him smile softly to himself, leaning back in his seat, content with the idea.</p><p> </p><p>And when he takes a pregnancy test four weeks later, he finds out it was meant to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, I’m back again. Let me know what you think of this chapter and as always what you think I should add next! I have a lot of time on my hands right now, because of this quarantine and all. So thank you again for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taeyong and Johnny finally share the news with Donghyuck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Taeyong woke, the sun was already casting beams into the bedroom and across the blankets, warming him as he was snuggled comfortably underneath them. He’d slept the for longest he had in a while the night prior, and noticed the clock on his bedside table read that it was nearly noon. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and smacking his lips, wondering how he’d managed to sleep so late, when he noticed Johnny wasn’t there. He furrowed his brows, still bleary eyed from sleep, and put together that Johnny must have woken up before him and taken care of Donghyuck before he could wake Taeyong. Normally, he’d be woken much earlier by the spastic toddler climbing into their bed and jostling them up. It was endearing, however tiring.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a deep exhale and placed a hand onto his belly, cradling the small bump that was already forming. He smiled, because it brought back so many memories from when he was pregnant with Hyuck. How excited he’d been to be having his first child, and now, he was equally excited to be having his second.</p><p> </p><p>It had been nearly three months since Taeyong first found out he was pregnant again, and they still had yet to tell Hyuck that he’d soon be an older brother. They’d talked about it in length, and had decided a short while back that they’d wait a little while, just to make sure everything was going smoothly with the pregnancy before they would figure out how to tell Donghyuck. It was big news after all, and he’d learn when the time was right.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong pushed the comforter from his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed, finally standing. He trailed into their closet and pulled a sweater from one of the hangers to drape over his shoulders, briefly stopping in the bathroom to brush his teeth before he finally made his way downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>There, he was met with Hyuck and Johnny sitting on the couch together, Hyuck sat comfortably on Johnny’s lap while sesame street played on the television in front of them. Taeyong chuckled at the sight, which alerted Johnny’s attention, and he turned to look at him, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Look who’s finally up.” He teased, and Taeyong rolled his eyes, but made his way over to the couch to plop down next to Johnny and snuggle under his arm anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“You let me sleep all day.” He murmured, tucking his legs underneath him on the couch and leaning down to kiss Hyuck on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“You need your sleep. Plus, if I don’t have to work then why not let you rest and get some quality time with my Hyuckie?” He replied. Taeyong just shrugged, leaning his head against Johnny’s shoulder and rubbing Donghyuck’s back up and down, the way he always did to calm down their hyper four year old.</p><p> </p><p>“Dada made me pancakes.” Hyuck said, craning his neck so he could look at both of his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he?” Taeyong asked, glancing over at Johnny with a knowing smile. “How were they, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Hyuck replied, turning back around to face the television again. Taeyong sighed, looking over at Johnny with pursed lips.</p><p> </p><p>“And how much syrup did you let him have?”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny just shrugged, turning back to look at the television as well. “Not that much.” He said, and Taeyong huffed, but decided to let it be. It was a saturday morning after all, what’s the harm in Hyuck getting a little extra sweets in the morning once in a while?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m happy he’s fed.” Taeyong replied, snuggling his head back against Johnny’s shoulder. That’s when he felt his own stomach growl, and he placed a hand on his belly, glancing up at Johnny’s. “Baby’s hungry too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make you some breakfast, what’re you in the mood for?” Johnny asked, his hand coming around to rub soothingly at Taeyong’s side. It was a nice feeling, and Taeyong could get lost in it if he didn’t suddenly feel so starving.</p><p> </p><p>“Eggs. Bacon. Toast. Coffee. Anything and everything.” He replied, pecking Johnny’s lips sweetly, and Johnny nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m on it.” He said, scooping Hyuck up as he stood and giving him a smooch on his cheek, which the child squealed in response to. “Wanna help dada make some breakfast for daddy?” He asked, setting Hyuck down on the ground, and Hyuck nodded. “Yeah I wanna help!”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong chuckled fondly, and held out a hand for Johnny to help him stand up, which he took immediately. Once he was on his feet, he pulled his sweater tighter around himself, and smiled as he watched Johnny take Donghyuck’s little hand into his own and lead him into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a peaceful breakfast. Johnny made Taeyong his favorite omelette and a small cup of coffee, to Taeyong’s slight annoyance, (“you can’t have caffeine! Only a little bit!”) but he was happy regardless. Before Johnny sat down, he fixed himself another cup of coffee and poured Donghyuck a glass of orange juice to have while he sat back on top of Johnny’s lap. Even as he got older, he definitely still loved to be held and coddled, and Johnny and Taeyong would always smother him with as much affection as he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong inhaled his breakfast and was finished within five minutes. Johnny chuckled after taking a sip from his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“You were hungry, huh?” He teased, and Taeyong reached over the counter to pinch his arm playfully. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m eating for two.” He said as he scrunched up his nose, and then picked up his own mug and began sipping down his controlled amount of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck’s hand was grasping around his cup of orange juice and he did his best to lift it carefully up to his mouth so he could take a gulp, and Johnny reached down to hold the bottom of the glass to support it so he wouldn’t accidentally drop it.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful.” He said, mostly to Hyuck so he’d remember to be cautious with his glass, but his eyes were on Taeyong. A silent reminder that Hyuck didn’t know about baby number two yet, and even though his attention span was all over the place, they didn’t want him to find out accidentally by overhearing something. Taeyong giggled into his mug, before he took another gulp of the hot coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day when Hyuck had gone off to his room to play by himself and Johnny and Taeyong planted themselves on the couch with the tv playing distantly in the background, they finally got to talk about it again.</p><p> </p><p>“We should tell him already. You’re really starting to show.” Johnny said, his arms looped protectively around Taeyong’s middle, his big hands resting over the bump. He caressed Taeyong’s belly softly, and Taeyong’s head fell back against Johnny’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm... I know we need to. I just feel nervous about it.” He admitted, his eyes closing as he relaxed in Johnny’s warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you feel nervous, baby?” Johnny asked, his voice just above a whisper as his lips were pressing soft kisses into Taeyong’s neck to relax him further. He always feel asleep easily this way, and Johnny wanted him to get all the rest he could.</p><p> </p><p>“What if... what if he doesn’t like the idea of another baby? What then?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll come to terms with it, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if he doesn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny sighed, dropping his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder and closes his eyes. It’s a little exasperating at times, how paranoid Taeyong can be, but as his husband, Johnny’s there to try and help him through it as best as he can.</p><p> </p><p>“I know my Hyuckie, and I know he’ll love having a baby brother or sister.” He says, nose nuzzling into the ticklish crook of Taeyong’s neck. “And he’ll be such a good big brother, too. He’s so gentle and loving, he’ll want to be their best friend. And you’ve seen how much he loves doting on Ruby, he treats her just like she’s a baby. Just imagine how happy he’ll be when he gets to hold them for the first time; he’ll never want to let them go.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny was about to say more, but he’s interrupted by a tiny sniffle coming from Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>“Yong, are you okay?” He asks, pulling back and cupping Taeyong’s cheek to turn his head so he can look at him. His eyes are glossy with tears and his bottom lip is trembling. “Oh, baby...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing.” Taeyong says quickly, bringing an arm up to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. “I just- I just love him so much. I love my baby so much.” He begins to sniffle again, and a second later he’s sobbing into Johnny’s chest. “I’m sorry it’s- I’m not-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it’s okay, Yongie.” Johnny says, kissing Taeyong’s cheek and nose and lips. “It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong leaned into Johnny’s touch, trying to quickly compose himself before he got too emotional to control it.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to tell him.” He said after a few minutes of silence passed, Johnny rubbing his back the entire time and letting him cool down on his own. “Let’s tell him, Johnny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong nods, “yes, right now. We don’t need a plan like we talked about, let’s just tell him.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny leans forward to kiss his lips sweetly, before pulling back and nodding. “Okay, let’s tell him then. Want me to go and get him?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong nods again, and Johnny gets up off the couch, leaving a loud kiss on Taeyong’s lips before he strides down the hallway towards the bedrooms. He comes back a minute or so later with Donghyuck in toe, propped up on his hip since the child presumably asked to be carried as he usually did.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s my baby?” Taeyong coos, holding his arms out eagerly as Johnny approaches the couch, and the taller immediately placed Donghyuck into Taeyong’s lap. Taeyong hugged him and kissed his cheek, making the child giggle adorably.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuckie,” Johnny says as he sits down on the couch next to the two of them and places a hand across Taeyong’s shoulder. “We have something special to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong nodded, rubbing a hand across Donghyuck’s back again. “We have some big news, baby. Wanna hear it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Hyuck replied, sitting up in Taeyong’s lap and looking at both of his dads expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny and Taeyong exchange a glance, and Johnny smiles before he reached forward to take Donghyuck’s little hands into his own.</p><p> </p><p>“How would you feel about having a little brother or sister to play with?” He asks, and Donghyuck nods enthusiastically, and Taeyong lets a sigh of relief escape his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Hyuckie, guess what?” Johnny continues, “daddy is gonna have another baby. You’re gonna be an older brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck furrows his brows for a moment, before he gasps and turns to Taeyong, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Taeyong’s neck. “really, daddy?” He asks, eyes earnest and pure, and Taeyong has to hold back from crying again. He thanked any higher power there was for Donghyuck’s positive reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Hyuckie, are you excited?” He says, hands cradling Hyuck’s back, and Hyuck nods again. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm!” He says, leaning in fully to hug Taeyong, and Taeyong let’s out a chuckle, strangled due to his efforts to keep his tears at bay.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna be the best older brother in the whole wide world, Hyuckie.” Johnny says, leaning forward to kiss Hyuck’s cheek. “I love you so much. We love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you dada.” Hyuck says as he pulls away and kisses Taeyong, before he turns to Johnny and pulls him into their hug as well. “And daddy too.” Taeyong and Johnny awkwardly bump heads, but they laugh it off as Hyuck tries to squeeze them both as hard as he can. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong finds he can’t wait for them all to meet baby number two.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If this goes as I have it planned, hopefully they’ll be meeting baby number two in the next chapter. Let me know who it should be! Thoughts and comments are always appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another day in the life of Johnny and Taeyong waiting for baby number two</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Johnny, could you help me?” Taeyong asked, frustrated, as he was struggling to grasp the throw blanket just on the other side of the couch. He extended his arm as far as it could go but it was just out of reach, and he huffed as he retracted and sat back against the armrest with a pout. “I can’t reach it!”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny looked up from where he was sat on the floor, an array of coloring books and crayons and markers splayed out on the coffee table while he and Hyuck colored to their hearts content. It was endearing how Johnny focused was on coloring in a picture of princess Belle, but Taeyong was cold and he couldn’t pay attention to it until he was able to get the precious blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, babe” Johnny said, quickly fumbling to stand up and grabbing the blanket off of the opposite armrest so he could wrap it around Taeyong’s shoulders. He gave him a kiss on the forehead, pulling back with upturned lips. “Better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Much better.” Taeyong replied, tugging the blanket tighter around himself. Normally, it wouldn’t be a hassle at all, but with his nearly full term pregnant belly getting in the way of everything, a task as simple as grabbing a blanket from a few feet away was becoming difficult.</p><p> </p><p>“Dada!” Hyuck’s little voice came from where he was sat on the floor as well, and the two turned to look as he held up a colored in picture of Tinker Bell, Hyuck’s favorite character. “Look! Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, Hyuck! I love it!” Johnny beamed, his attention completely on Hyuck again as he sat back down on the floor so Hyuck could hand the page to him. He gasped, grabbing ahold of the page and taking it into his hands. “For me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm! It’s for you!” Hyuck said, nodding assuredly, and then almost immediately fumbling around to find another coloring page. “I’m gonna make one for daddy next!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, baby?” Taeyong asks, watching over Johnny and Donghyuck on the floor and feeling like his heart was overflowing. “That’s so sweet of you, I can’t wait to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck tries to hide the little smile on his face, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by Taeyong, who holds back a giggle. It’s adorable how much Donghyuck melts when his dads praise him.</p><p> </p><p>“What princess, daddy?” He asks, looking back up at Taeyong as he’s still looking through his options. Taeyong thinks for a moment, moving a hand to his chin and humming in thought, before he replies; “Sleeping beauty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kay’!” Hyuck says, easily finding a coloring page with the princess on it and laying it out on the coffee table, picking up a pink marker and starting right away.</p><p> </p><p>“You better keep that forever.” Taeyong says quietly to Johnny, nudging his back since he was sitting within arms reach and smiling. Johnny glances back, a smile on his face as he holds up the drawing.</p><p> </p><p>“I will. It’ll go in the scrapbooks, I’m sure.” He chuckles, before turning back to the coffee table and picking out a coloring page of Lilo and Stitch and coloring away alongside his son.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong sits back against the pillow he was propped on and rests his hands against his belly while he watches the two of them draw for a bit, before he starts to feel tiny feet pushing impatiently against his skin. He moved his hands around until he can feel the baby kicking just below his fingertips, and he quickly nudges Johnny with his free hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Johnny,” he says in a whisper, almost like the baby would hear them talking and stop. “Baby’s kicking again.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny drops the crayon in his hand and turns around so he’s sitting on the floor right beside Taeyong, their faces almost eye level, and he reaches out to cradle Taeyong’s bump in his own hand. “Here?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong grabs ahold of his hand and moves it so it’s resting just above where the baby was kicking, and held it there, looking back up at him with his eyes almost glittering with excitement. “There.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny grins when he feels the tiny kick, and cranes his neck to look back at Hyuck, beckoning him over. “Hyuckie, wanna come feel the baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck looks up from his page and nods, dropping his marker and standing on his feet, padding over to stand beside Johnny. Johnny scoops him up and sits him down on his lap so he’s right beside Taeyong as well, and guides his little hand over Taeyong’s belly, placing it on the bump. When the baby finally kicks again, Hyuck gasps, and looks up at Taeyong with wide eyes. “I felt it!”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong laughs and holds onto Hyuck’s hand, letting him feel it again when the kicks continue, and the pure amazement on his face is nothing short of adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna meet them soon, are you excited?” Taeyong asks once the baby has seemingly gotten bored with trying to escape, and Hyuck nods. His hair is getting a bit too long and it flops over his forehead when he does, but Taeyong thinks it makes him look even cuter, and he smoothed a hand through the brown strands to push it back. “I can’t wait, daddy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me either.” Johnny says, holding Hyuck around his middle and kissing his cheek loudly. Hyuck puffs out his lips and tries to climb onto the couch with Taeyong, eventually settling next to his side, and Taeyong wraps the blanket around him too, letting him snuggle close. </p><p> </p><p>“Daddy,” Hyuck begins, “is it a boy or a girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know yet.” Taeyong replies, his hand still absentmindedly combing through Donghyuck’s soft hair. “What do you think it’ll be, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck hums, thinking it over for a moment. “A boy.” He says finally. “Then we can play together.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be fun having a little brother, wouldn’t it?” Taeyong says, as he feels Johnny’s hand coming up to massage delicately at his belly. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to have a sister, too?” Johnny asks. “You’d take such good care of her, make sure she’s safe, right Hyuckie?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck nods, thinking about that outcome too. He leaning his head against Taeyong and relaxed into his warmth. “Would she want to play with me too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she would.” Taeyong says. “But they’ll be your best friend no matter what, okay? You’re gonna be the best big brother in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck hums, burning his face into Taeyong’s neck, embarrassed. “Thank you daddy.” He says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny rubbed his hand across Taeyong’s belly before he glanced into the kitchen to take a look at the clock, and noted that it was past 9pm. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you tired, Hyuck?” He asked, reaching over to cup his cheek and brush his thumb across his skin, and Hyuck shook his head, though his eyes become visibly droopier as he snuggled closer into Taeyong’s embrace. Taeyong and Johnny made eye contact and Taeyong chuckled, his hand continuing to massage his scalp gently, and just as he would have predicted, the soothing action had Donghyuck sighing out in contentment, laying against Taeyong’s chest as he began to nod off.</p><p> </p><p>“My sweet boy.” Taeyong murmured, leaning in to kiss his forehead before he glanced back over at Johnny. “Mind taking him to bed for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem at all.” Johnny says, scooping the half asleep child into his arms and smiling as he feels Donghyuck exhale deeply and relax against him. It almost makes him want to just let the child sleep right on his chest, but he carries him off to his bedroom anyway. </p><p> </p><p>When he emerges into the slightly messy room, he switches on the small lamp on the dresser so he doesn’t trip over anything, and the light is soft enough that it won’t wake Donghyuck. He carries him to the bed and lays him down, pulling the blanket over him and tucking him in, leaving with a sweet kiss to his forehead and a whispered, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>When he makes it back to the living room, Taeyong has switched positions and is lying on his side on the couch, the blanket still draped over him as he rests his head against one of the throw pillows. </p><p> </p><p>“Tired?” Johnny asks as he makes his way over and sits down next to him, a hand coming up to rub up and down his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Oh,” Taeyong mumbles, lifting his head up and blinking his eyes back open. “Yeah. I must be getting old if 9pm is late for me.” He jokes as he pushes himself back up and into the arms of Johnny right beside him. He leans into his shoulder and sighs, tugging the blanket along with him.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think it’ll be?”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny turns to look at Taeyong and raises his brows. “The baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, the baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think... I think it’ll be another boy.” He says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think it’ll be a girl.” Taeyong replies.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong hums, puffing out his lips as he thinks for a moment. “I don’t really know. When I was pregnant with Hyuck, I can’t explain it but I just knew it would be a boy. And I feel the same way this time, but this time I feel like it’ll be a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, whatever you say. You’re the one carrying the baby after all, you’d know best.” Johnny smiles and leans down to kiss Taeyong’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, exactly.” Taeyong agrees. “But we won’t know until it’s time. And time is coming closer and closer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Johnny says, “makes me feel excited and nervous at the same time. Just like when Hyuck was coming. Except I guess a little less now, because when Hyuck was coming I had no experience being a dad or having a baby.” He chuckled, and Taeyong hummed in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel the same way, but there’s no reason to be nervous.” He said. “It’ll be fine. I’m excited.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad.” Johnny replied. “I can’t wait to meet them either. Now, you’re tired, so let’s go to bed, yeah?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it feels like forever since i’ve updated this, but trust i haven’t forgotten about it! i’m working on the next chapter right now where i promise the new baby will arrive, but for right now this is some fluff filler i’ve written. again, thanks for reading:)</p><p>twt:johnnyswoah</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt is @/johnnyswoah :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>